slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Walentynki 2017
O wydarzeniu= center|link=http://www.slodkiflirt.pl/valentines-day|685px Specjalny event z okazji Walentynek, który rozpoczął się dnia 14 lutego i będzie trwać aż do 24 lutego. Polega na tym, wykonywaniu codziennie 4 zadań w celu uzyskania flirta. Flirta można również zakupić za 10 PA. center|685px |-|Pytania od chłopaków= Kastiel ♥ Co lubi jeść na plaży? ''- Lody włoskie.'' ♥ Od kiedy Amber się w nim kocha? ''- Od dzieciństwa.'' ♥ Gdybym ci powiedział, że zabieram cię na wakacje, jak myślisz: dokąd byśmy pojechali? - Do Nowego Jorku. ''- Do San Francisco.'' - Do Las Vegas. ♥ Uwielbiam gdy dziewczyna nosi: - Ubrania z dużym dekoltem. - Ubrania z odkrytymi plecami. ''- Krótkie spodenki.'' ♥ Obecnie nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie z dziewczyną nic więcej niż: - Zamieszkanie z nią. ''- Przedstawienie jej rodzicom. - Fotografia. ''- Malarstwo.'' - Rzeźbiarstwo. ♥ Nie byłem zbyt entuzjastyczny, gdy musieliśmy zagrać w sztuce teatralnej dla rodziców... Jest jednak pewna sztuka, której nienawidzę bardziej niż innych. Wiesz która? - Czerwony Kapturek. - Alicja w Krainie Czarów. ''- Śpiąca Królewna.'' Lysander ♥ Co uważam za szczególnie eleganckie u dziewczyny? - Żabot. ''- Zwiewną, lejącą się sukienkę.'' - Torbkę w stylu vintage. ♥ You know that I have a tattoo on my back now... What does it represent? - It's phrase fom your favourite author. ''- Sets of vings. - It's a tribial tattoo. ♥ Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale bardzo lubię teatr, a w szczególności wielkie klasyczne dzieła. Potrafisz wymienić jednego z moich ulubionych dramaturgów - Edmond Rostand. - William Shakespeare. ''- Jean Racine.'' ♥ Gdybyśmy mieli pójść do kina, jakiego rodzaju film prawdopodobnie bym ci zaproponował? - Dramat romantyczny. - Jakiś krótki film kina niezależnego. - Film historyczny. ♥ Już dawno nie widziałem Niny... Pamiętasz, kiedy spotkałaś ją po raz pierwszy?\ - Tak, udawała, że jest przewodniczącą twojego fan klubu... Tyle, że nie ma żadnego fan klubu! - Tak, udawała twoją dziewczynę! - Tak, udawała twoją młodszą siostrę. ♥ Związek idealny to dla mnie przede wszystkim... ''- Dwie bratnie dusze - może wydawać się to oklepane, ale skoro ludzie wierzą w to od dawien dawna, to musi być w tym trochę prawdy.'' - Miłość długodystansowa - to czy kogoś kochamy, wiemy dopiero gdy spędzimy z tą osobą kilka lat. - Miłość pełna cierpienia i absolutna, jak w wielkich tragediach. ♥ Dziewczyna, która siedzi koło mnie na chemii, robi się coraz sympatyczniejsza. Wiesz kto to jest? ''- Klementyna.'' - Iris. - Peggy. ♥ Gdy spotkałem cię pierwszy raz, było dość śmiesznie... Myślałaś, że jestem... - Nauczycielem. ''- Duchem.'' - Złodziejem. ♥ Jak zauważyłaś, mój styl ubierania się jest dosyć specyficzny. O jaki styl chodzi? - Styl gotycki. - Styl steampunkowy. ''- Styl wiktoriański.'' ♥ Podczas dnia sztuki brałem udział w warsztatach z rzeźbiarstwa. Z czym ci się to kojarzy? - Byłeś dość niezdarny, haha! Wcale mnie to w tobie nie dziwi. ''- Byłeś bardzo uzdolniony jak na początkującego, robiło to wrażenie.'' - Już się tym zajmowałeś poza liceum, dlatego wiadomo, że szło ci znacznie lepiej niż nam. ♥ Staram się jak najczęściej być teraz z moją matką.Pamiętasz,jak ma na imię? - Gizela. - Germania. ''- Janina.'' Kentin: ♥ Gdybym Ci powiedział, że zabieram cię gdzieś na weekend...Jakie miejsce byś obstawiała? ''- Niezwykły, lecz wygodny domek na drzewie.'' ♥ Jest pewna cecha, którą uwielbiam u dziewczyn... ''- Uprzejmość.'' - Spontaniczność. - Poczucie humoru. ♥ W szkole wojskowej bardzo polubiłem sport! Teraz uprawiam dwa. Jakie? ''- Koszykówkę i chodziarstwo.'' - Piłkę nożną i kulturystykę. - Pływanie i skok w dal/ ♥ Czy wiesz, jak zmieniały się moje relacje z ojcem? ''- Na początku były bardzo trudne, ale teraz się rozumiecie.'' - Wcześniej byliście sobie bardzo bliscy, ale od czasu szkoły wojskowej on Cię nie akceptuje. - Nigdy nie były łatwe, sądziłeś, że wybór szkoły wojskowej pomoże wam się lepiej zrozumieć, ale wcale tak nie jest. ♥ Uważam że dziewczyna wygląda sexy gdy ma na sobie: - Minispódniczkę. ''- Obcisłe spodnie.'' - Buty na koturnie. Armin ♥ Dla mnie związek idealny to... - Gra w kotka i myszkę – gdy jesteś pewny uczuć drugiej strony, staje się to nudne. ''- „Carpe diem”, trzeba żyć chwilą i nie zamartwiać się o jutro.'' - Symbioza – gdy jest się ze sobą, trzeba dzielić się wszystkim, co tylko możliwe. ♥ Cecha, którą bardzo cenię u dziewczyny to: ''- Autoironia.'' - Ciekawość. - Wytrwałość. ♥ Gdybym miał zabrać tylko jedną rzecz na bezludną wyspę, co by to było? ''- Twoja konsola do gier.'' ♥ Co Twoim zdaniem lubię jeść? ''- pizza.'' ♥ Wiesz co sądzę o Star Warsach? ''- Jesteś fanem!'' ♥ Czy znasz mój znak zodiaku? ''- Bliźnięta.'' ♥ Uwielbiam swojego brata, ale czasami nie mam z nim łatwego życia...Dlaczego? ''- Często chce, żebyś z nim zostawał.'' Nataniel ♥ Jak ma na imię ojciec Nataniela? - Richard. - Henri. ''- Francis.'' ♥ O mało nie wpakowałem się w niezłe kłopoty, gdy Amber wykradła tematy na egzamin... Pamiętasz dlaczego? - Dyrektorka oskarżyła cię o współudział. Nic dziwnego, w końcu to twoja siostra. ''- Żeby wykraść tematy, trzeba było wykraść klucze do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Ty byłeś jedynym uczniem, który miał zapasowy klucz. - Ponieważ zasnąłeś, gdy miałeś pilnować pokoju nauczycielskiego. ♥ Jak wiesz, bardzo lubię czytać. Czy wiesz, jakiego rodzaju powieści preferuję? ''- Powieści kryminalne.'' ♥ Odkąd się poznaliśmy, Melania wydaje się do mnie bardzo przywiązana... Wiesz, co tak naprawdę o niej myślę? ''- Sprawia, że czujesz się trochę zawstydzony, ale tak naprawdę ją lubisz.'' - Zamęcza cię, a więc unikasz jej, gdy tylko to możliwe. - Jest ci zupełnie obojętna, nawet jej nie zauważasz. |-|Mini gra= ♥ P_ _ _ _ _T PREZENT ♥ R_ _ _ _A RANDKA ♥ B_ _ _ _ K BUZIAK ♥ R_ _ _ _ _A RELACJA ♥ Z_ _ _ _A ZDRADA ♥ U_ _ _ _ _ E UCZUCIE ♥ K_ _ _ _ _ _K KOCHANEK ♥ P_ _ _ _A POEZJA ♥ I_ _ _ _A IDYLLA |-|Ubrania= 693px |-|Ilustracja= 693px Kategoria:Event